A King's Shy Lover
by angelofmagic123
Summary: MATURE READERS ONLY! Ponies with human qualities (hands, clothes) but are still ponies (tails, wings, horns). When Fluttershy finds Sombra wounded one night, she decides to help him. Sombra is bent that the kind mare and him would never get along. But when nature decides to turn to the Heated Season, well, you may know what happens with a male and female under the mating call.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Sombra dashed though the forest, clutching his bleeding left arm. His shirt was torn and his pants were in bad condition as well. His hair was mussed and wild from all the running and wet from the rain pouring down, making the grounds unsafe. Sombra fell and caught himself with his good arm. His bloody red eyes scanned the wood behind him and was aware that he had lost his pursuers. But he got back up, threw off the boots he was wearing and stormed in a different direction, eager to get as far away as he could.

 _I should have re-thought my plan_ , he thought. Sombra stopped behind an aging tree and tried to summon something, anything that would help his wound. When his horn atop his forehead failed to even produce a little bit of light, he all but gave up on using magic. _Damn._ He was too weak from his battle. _Well, what damage did the battle do?_ As he squinted to see his mangled shoulder, Sombra saw that it was a large gash from a sword that had caused the damage. _Double Damn._

He was boiling with rage. With a roar that echoed through the sky, he fell back in pain against the bark. He scanned the area and saw what appeared to be a town or a village in the distance. He squinted little more and saw one home, or what looked like a treehouse, was on the edge of the forest. _Just fucking perfect._ He thought with a growl. _Might as well try._

Sombra got up and made his way toward the house, hoping he had enough power in him to get there.

Fluttershy was a calm tonight, which was strange because it was raining. She was dressed in short white pajama bottoms with small red hearts on them and a fitted white tank top. Her wings were folded behind herself and she was wrapped in a soft green blanket she had made in the winter a few months back. She was drinking some warm milk to calm her down and reading a book as well.

 _The Tales of the Forbidden Lovers_ adorned the cover in cursive. It was one of her favorite books. Not many ponies knew it, but Fluttershy had a secret stash of steamy romance novels. On nights when she felt lonesome or wanted a stallion's attention she would open up one of these books. Why would she go and find a rude and horny stallion (no offense) who just wanted to get another notch on their headboard? Fluttershy wanted a gentleman and a stallion she could trust. He would be kind to her and care for her, but if they ever made it into the bedroom, she would want a stallion who knew what they wanted and demanded from her. And of course they were only found in her beloved books.

She read the paragraphs that were most interesting to her at least twice tonight. _But a third time couldn't hurt, right?_ She giggled to herself as she read it once more.

" _Shade!" Olivia gasped as Shade grasped her strawberry blonde tail and pulled her to his front. A rather large erection was formed and pressed against her back._

" _I need you now." Shade whispered in her ear._

" _B-but we can't!" Olivia whispered as Shade slowly backed them away through the door and into a small hallway, where he began to lead her to the small office that Olivia used when looking through her business papers. "There are people here and my father will come in and your date will be looking for you and-"_

 _Shade turned her around and shushed her with a powerful kiss that, once again, took her breath away, as he always did. He moved his tongue in and out, dip by dip, as if he were trying to taste all of her and store it away. She was shocked at first, but Olivia soon followed, closing her eyes and copying his actions and clutching his shirt for dear life._

 _When her backside hit the desk and she felt herself being lifted and placed on it, Shade moved his kisses and love bites to her neck. When she opened her eyes, she gasped. "Shade! The door!" She started to push him off, to no avail._

" _What about it?" He growled as he slid a hand underneath Olivia's dress and pushed her panties aside and three fingers inside her wet lips._

 _Olivia moaned as Shade's fingers pushed and pulled in and out of her. "I-its open…" She moaned and her legs involuntarily spread for a better angle._

" _You are indeed." He smiled. Shade ripped off her underwear and was able to get her on her back as he opened his jeans and prepared to plunge his large-_

Her companion, Angel Bunny, jumped onto the book Fluttershy was reading and waved his small arms frantically. "What's wrong, Angel?" Fluttershy asked in her usual quiet voice. She still wouldn't be rude to him, even though he did interrupt her reading. The bunny pointed toward the back door and leaped off. Curious at what her friend was asking from her, she followed.

"Angel, it's much too wet to go out." Angel rolled his eyes at the obvious. His ear perked again. This time he jumped onto the table that was placed in front of the small window, next to the kitchen, and looked out. "Angel, I don't know what you're trying to ask me," Fluttershy said softly. "but you cannot go outside right now." Angel spotted something and immediately his small, black eyes widened in shock. He tried all he could to get the point across to Fluttershy. He jumped, pointed, even made small squeaking sounds. "If I look, will you stop?" Fluttershy asked. Angel nodded and stepped back for her to look outside.

When Fluttershy finally looked out the window, she gasped. A figure was moving this way. Fluttershy covered her mouth with both hands and tried to look small by only having her ears and eyes on the monster. She could not see it clearly but it was definitely dark colored. But as it grew closer, she was able to make out the shape of a stallion. She gasped at the sight before her. This stallion was huge. He had long and lean legs that looked powerful, which flared to wide hips one could wrap their legs around. His stomach was toned and his shoulders were well built, possibly from working out. She could not make out his eye color, but Fluttershy knew it was another dark color, just like the rest of him. From the horn atop his raven colored head, the stallion was a unicorn.

Futtershy debated whether to go out or not. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the stallion was limping and clutching his left arm. She squinted and saw that the arm was bleeding rapidly. That got her into motion. Fluttershy quickly gathered her blanket from the couch and ran out in the pouring rain, toward the stranger. "Excuse me! Um… You shouldn't be out here! And your wounded! Please come inside!" She raised her voice over the rain.

The stranger looked at her. At that moment, time seemed to stop. The blanket fell to the ground and Fluttershy covered her mouth. His eyes were the color of rubies and his fur was defiantly a dark gray. She knew only one person with those attributes. "S-Sombra…?" She whispered.

Sombra seemed to have no emotion or care. But after a moment he took a staggering step toward her and reached out with his bloody hand and seemed to mummer, "Please…" Before he fell to the ground at Fluttershy's feet.

Fluttershy looked around to see if anyone else was here. She cautiously crouched down next to the unconscious stallion. His hand mere inches from her. _Would I take it_? Was her thought. She looked toward the sky. The rain was gone and the night sky was shining through. Few stars were visible and Luna's moon was a crescent shape. She looked back down to Sombra. He looked peaceful. The few times she had seen him, his face was contorted into anger and an evil looking smile. She reached for his hand only to pull back abruptly. She whispered, "No… I can't…"

With every ounce she could muster, Fluttershy stood up and walked back inside her house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Sombra didn't feel cold. He was sure death felt cold and painful. But instead of cold he felt... warm. The good kind of warm. It was also... soft? How can death feel so nice? He tried opening his eyes but he didn't want to break the peaceful spell that was upon him. He wanted this to last as long as it could.

Suddenly a sweet scent filled his nose. It was like honey mixed with sunshine. _Alright, someone has made the mistake of sending me to heaven._ Sombra thought. He should not feel so at peace, so warm, so-

A sharp pain made Sombra snap open his eyes. He roared in pain and clawed at his wounded arm. "Don't do that! It will only get worse!" A quiet voice scolded him. He was about to glare at the pony who was responsible for awaking him from his slumber, but instead widened his eyes in shock. It was a mare. A very pretty mare. She had the coat color of a Topaz and the mane color of a Rose Quartz, her eyes the color Sapphires. She wore a very concealing green sweater and a long blue skirt that reached her ankles. Sombra could see a pair of wings behind her back. _A Pegasus._ Sombra concluded. "Please, you need to rest." She said again. Her voice was small, yet he was willing to listen to it for some odd reason.

He then laid back down and watched the mare as she dipped a fuzzy looking ball into a foul smelling elixir. When she turned back to him she reached for his shoulder which Sombra pulled away from her and growled. She jumped a little but didn't leave. Instead, she tried reaching for him again, this time slower and her eyes boldly glued to his. He couldn't resist the strange pull her eyes had. They were full of... something. Sombra had seen it before but it was long ago.

He felt a small buzz when she had touched him. It was amazing. Her fur was soft. He broke the eye contact they had to watch her fingers. The color was a bright contrast to his dark colored coat. Her hand was small compared to the rest of him. He knew he was built bigger than other ponies, most didn't even come close to his shoulders. Sombra knew that this mare was small and petite, just from her hand size. She handled his arm with care, as if she would break him. Her hand that held the fuzzy ball was just as delicate as the one that held her arm. She slowly drew the ball to the wound on his shoulder. "Um…" She stopped short of her task and looked up through her mane. It must have fallen from its place behind her ear and came forward, shielding her right eye. "This may hurt for just a second." She spoke quietly. _Nothing I can't handle._ Sombra thought. And just when he was about to voice his thought-

Another one of those stings came upon him. It sent him drawing back from the mare again. "THAT HURT!" He roared at the mare, sending her mane flying behind her. When she looked at him again, Sombra's face went from enraged to shocked. The mare was close to tears, her eyes glossed over with the tears that were threatening to spill. "Uh.." Sombra was at a loss, he never experienced such a thing. Well he had seen his subjects crying for many things many a times, but… this was different. It pained him to see this pony in such pain and it pained him even more that _he_ was the one who caused it.

The mare sniffled. Then a small tear fell from her eye and slide across her cheek. In that instant, Sombra wanted nothing more than to hold her close to him and wait for the tears to go away. But that was ridiculous, he only just met her. It still did not explain the unexpected protective instincts over her. She wiped away the tear and the others with the sleeve of her sweater. She stood and gathered the objects and went to the door. Sombra just sat and watched her as she opened the door and left the room. It was then that Sombra noticed that he was without a shirt and freezing.

Fluttershy was upset and confused. After King Sombra had collapsed on her lawn, Fluttershy took an entire fifteen minutes finding a blanket and wrapping it around the unconscious king. She took another twenty minutes trying to drag him into her home and into the extra bedroom she had. And then she was so exhausted she slept for an hour before deciding what to do with his wounds. She had taken care the minor ones before daring to do the major one on his shoulder.

She was fearing for when she had to actually see him awake. He was the king who had sent his subjects into fear and darkness. He was the king who had been banished and sent an entire empire into banishment for over a thousand years. He was feared to whoever heard his name. But Fluttershy did not feel afraid when he awoke and looked at her.

He was handsome. His hair was messy from whatever he was doing before he came to her home last night. His eyes were ruby colored and even if he was missing those strange purple stripes, they were still a sight to behold. His lips were sensual and he had a small scar on the bottom lip that Fluttershy just wanted to lick and kiss. When she had to take off his shirt to study his wounds, she was surprised. He was well built. Sombra had a large, muscular chest and a toned stomach. Sweet Celestia, he had a serious six-pack that Fluttershy wanted to touch and lick. His hips were wide and Fluttershy was almost about to pull down those pants and…

Fluttershy shook her head when she entered her kitchen and quickly set down the bowl of alcohol and cotton balls. She grabbed the counters edge, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked behind her and found that her wings were fluffed and her tail was up in the air invitingly. Fluttershy shook her head again and went to fix her wings. It was about the time that she preened them. As she sat down at the round dining table, she felt that she was forgetting something. _Was today some pony's birthday? Or is it a holiday today?_ These thoughts went throughout her mind as she looked at her calendar next to the kitchen sink. Her eyes widened in horror. In bold red letters it read: _June 6, 2015 Heated Season Starts._

"Oh no…" Fluttershy whispered to herself. It was _that_ time of the year. The Heated Season was the time when males are eager to make their mark on a mare and females were in heat. If a male or female were without a one another than the male would take a female by force and the female would allow it. Fluttershy had always stayed home and made sure to stock up on supplies the week before. She never wanted to test the waters as her friends had done. She never took a chance with her virginity. If she wanted a stallion then she was going to wait until before the Season, if she had any courage to act upon her plan.

But now she had put herself in danger. Not only was she alone with a stallion, but he would probably take charge and try to take her by force. Of course there would be the small chance that he wouldn't want anything to do with her, but she didn't want to risk the chance.

"Excuse me." Fluttershy looked up to see the stallion that was about to cause her a season of sexual frustration.

Sombra watched the mare closely. She looked pale, as if she just saw a ghost. But that was not the task at hand, what was was where she had placed his shirt. "Where is my shirt?" He demanded. She just stared at him. _If she's going to stare she should at least get closer so I can remove some of that hideous clothing so that we are both half naked._ His mind suggested darkly. He mentally shook his head and glared at the mare so she could stop. But she kept on staring, a blush spreading on her cheeks. He sighed and asked again in a softer tone, "Can you tell me where my shirt is, miss?"

That had gotten her attention. She looked toward the ground and nodded, her cheeks and neck a darker pink. She stood and walked toward him. His mind twisted to think that she wanted a kiss or something darker, but she walked past him and out the back door. Of course Sombra followed after her. She had a large backyard that led into the forest and what appeared to be pens filled with different creatures. She came to a stop in front of a line, hanging from it was what remained of his shirt. It was torn and bloody. He took a step toward it and muttered, "I'm going to have to buy a new shirt."

"That may not be a good idea." A soft voice said. Sombra looked over to the mare who was looking anywhere but at him. "You don't have any money and the town is far. You may not be able to know where anything is. And ponies will recognize you as King Sombra." She looked up and realized she must have been speaking louder than she anticipated. She then looked down and started to play with the grass with her foot.

Sombra thought. _She has a point. I don't even know where I am._ Suddenly he had a realization. She knew who he was. _Why would she help me if she knows who I am? Did she believe she would gain something in return?_ He wanted to ask but he first wanted proper clothes. "What do you suggest I do then?" He asked.

She seemed surprised that he was asking for her suggestion. She looked around in thought for a moment before speaking. "I-I could help you…"

Now Sombra was surprised at the mare. She seemed more introverted and more connected with her own comfort zone. Not only that but she knew who he was and yet she still wanted to help? This time he did voice his thoughts. "Why would you want to help me?" He asked.

She looked at him and seemed to study him for a moment. He hadn't had much time to fix himself for the day and when he tested his magic on the wound on his shoulder, it was able to heal, but it still ached if he moved it too much. He knew that he was still attractive, but the mare looked more at his eyes, possibly looking for any hostility. Finally she said, "I don't know."

An awkward silence hung between them, the only sound was the wind and the rustling of trees. Sombra cleared his throat and asked, "When do you wish to depart?"

The mare looked and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "We could go after I get my wallet and find you a temporary shirt to wear."

"No need. I will wear this for now." Sombra tugged the torn shirt over his head, mindful of his sore shoulder, and over his torso. He looked at her expectantly. She nodded and began walking toward the house, but close up and in daylight it appeared to be a house out of a tree. He almost forgot to ask, "What is your name?"

She looked back at him and smiled a pleasant smile that rivaled Celestia's sun. "My name is Fluttershy."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

After Fluttershy had gotten her wallet and a pair of green flats, she opened her door. Sombra was already standing outside, his arms folded across his massive chest as he studied Angel who was staring him down. Fluttershy shook her head. She loved Angel, but he could be rude sometimes. She crouched down to Angel's height and said, "Angel, will you please make sure everyone is okay while I'm out?" When Angel shook his head and still stared at Sombra, Fluttershy prompted, "Please? I will make it up to you." Angel's stare only got harder. Fluttershy sighed, she knew of one thing that could help her now. "I'll pick up some carrot cupcakes for tonight." Angel's ear twitched and he finally looked away from Sombra to look at Fluttershy. "I promise." She said with a smile. He took a small glance at Sombra before he hopped off to the yard and other small creatures.

As Fluttershy stood up, she straightened her skirt and looked to Sombra. He was already staring at her, watching her every move. Fluttershy didn't cower in fear, however she did blush. Why, she did not know. She delicately cleared her throat and quietly asked, "Um… I-is there something w-wrong?"

Sombra only stared at her. His shirt was dark enough in color to not notice the blood stains and seemed to look fixed. His jeans, while torn and tattered from running in the woods, were still fine. He had somehow found boots to wear, which Fluttershy guessed was made from his magic. She stared back at him, secretly admiring how the light made his coat shine. _He is a crystal pony, after all._ Fluttershy thought. "W-well… Would you, um… like to go now?" She quietly asked.

"We can." His voice rumbled through her skin and into her bones. It was delicious and sensual and…

 _No, bad Fluttershy._ She thought to herself as she walked past Sombra toward Ponyville. _This is exactly why you do not take chances with stallions. They make you think bad thoughts._ Bad, but oh so good. She could hear Sombra walk behind her and she felt a tingle on her wings. She wanted to itch it, but she pushed the thought away as the town came into view.

Sombra watched the mare with curiosity. He used an illusion spell to make himself as decent as possible while Fluttershy was fetching her things. _Fluttershy…_ Sombra liked her name. It suited her. He wanted to hear her say his. Preferably when he was ramming into her as she was on her hands and knees.

Sombra stopped as if he hit a wall. _Where are these thoughts coming from?_ Sombra had been known to have lovers and mistresses in his time, but none of them gave him this strong of a feeling to fuck. Whenever he was feeling the urge, he would go to one of his women and then go on with his day. He had no problem with it before. So why does this mare have that strange power over him?

She was small, but then she would be tight as hell. She was quiet, but he could easily have her screaming soon. She was also quite reserved in her own bubble, but Sombra was sure he could talk her into a blindfold and some bondage. Sombra shook his head at his own train of thoughts. _What am I? An animal?_

"Um… Are you okay?" He looked at the mare that was currently standing a good few feet in front of him. She was trying to keep her distance from him. _Good. That's good._ He had to keep his distance, otherwise he have the urge to touch her all over.

Remembering she had asked him a question, he pushed aside the thought of her bent over his knee with a red ass, and answered. "I am fine."

"Okay. Well, we're almost there." She said as she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. Sombra had a strange urge to pet her mane. It seemed to be soft, so why shouldn't he consider stroking her head as she sucked him off? _I really am an animal, aren't I?_ Sombra thought as he caught up to the woman.

Fluttershy waited until he was by her side before moving on. She was having a hard time believing the events of the last twenty-four hours. She was about to take the tyrant of the Crystal Empire into her beloved town to go shopping. She was hoping that he would not draw attention, but with this town, everyone would be questioning why Fluttershy was out with a stallion. She had to come up with a plan before everyone saw her. Especially if she ran into her friends.

 _What would I say? What would be a good cover for all this? I can't just tell my friends, "I saved the ex-ruler of the Crystal Empire and I want to do naughty things with him."_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Sombra asked, "Where should we go first?"

Fluttershy looked at him and debated on what to say. _Should I tell him to pretend to be someone else?_ Fluttershy thought. _It would be rude, but what choice do I have? If other ponies knew that he was King Sombra, then he would be reported to the Princesses and killed._ The thought of him dying had Fluttershy close to tears. She shook her head and mumbled, "How about we go to a doctor for your injuries… only if you want."

"I am fine." He said. He needed to stop talking, it was too distracting. Fluttershy tried pushing away the attraction her stallion protruded. _My stallion?!_ Fluttershy thought. She shook her head again. _It's because of the Season. It's because of the Season._ "Are you okay?" Sombra asked, leaning down to look into her eyes. His scent, what smelled of amber wood, was intoxicating. His hand which brushed against her cheek was rough and handled her with care.

She felt winded when he looked into her eyes. They were dazzling. Sparkling. Beautiful. A hypnotizing red that bore into her blue eyes. She could get lost in those eyes. But she had to get a grip. What did he ask? She tried to gather her wits and answer his question. "I-I'm fine." She stuttered. "I just n-need to figure out what to d-do."

Sombra looked confused for a moment. He asked, "What do you-"

"Fluttershy!"

Fluttershy jumped away from Sombra and looked around. She ignored the way her body wanted to be back in the warmth of the dark stallion. It was too comforting. The Season was taking hold of her already, most likely because she hadn't ever 'participated' in a Season and was craving a male.

Fluttershy looked around and her eyes landed on someone she couldn't believe. Rarity. She was coming toward Fluttershy with a smile and in her new style of clothes. It seemed she always had a new style to try each week. Most was her own design and others were of other fashion designers. This time she was styled in a white button-up long sleeve V-neck shirt and a knee-high brown pencil skirt. Her legs looked longer in her black tights and three-inch black heels.

"Fluttershy, darling!" Rarity smiled at her friend as she approached her. "My dear, I didn't expect you to be out and about during the Season. It's not like you to be out. Did you forget something when you were out earlier this…" She slowed in her talking and stared at the stallion that her friend had standing close to her. "Who is this?"

Fluttershy shifted from one foot to the other and took a peek at Sombra. There was no way she could tell Rarity his real name. _What should I say? What should I say?_ Fluttershy's thoughts were frantic, trying to think of a name. She then thought of a line in _The Tales of the Forbidden Lovers._

" _Olivia, don't you remember me?" The strange stallion quirked a brow. At her head shake, the stallion gave a charming smile. "Well then, let me remind you." He took her hand and gave a light kiss to her knuckles. "I am Shaded Crystal."_

Fluttershy looked at Rarity. Would she believe her? She hated to lie, especially to her friends, but she didn't have a choice. With a smile, Fluttershy introduced Sombra. "Rarity, this is my friend. Shaded Crystal."

Sombra stared at Fluttershy. _Shaded Crystal? Who is that?_ Apparently, for the time being, Sombra. It might have been a good idea. He needed a cover. A new life. And it starts with a new name and a pretty mare. _Speaking of which._ He turned his attention to the new mare who had been staring at him. He put out his hand and smiled. "Yes. My name is Shaded Crystal, but feel free to call me Shade." _Might as well have a little fun with it._

The mare blinked and took his hand. Sombra studied the mare with curiosity. She was tall and in good health, but her amount of make-up and bust size was a turn off for Sombra. He saw she was a unicorn as well, but it also added to his list of dislikes. Sure, a unicorn has perks such as magic, but when it comes to the bedroom their magic can get out of control, especially when climaxing. She had an overly amount of curls in her mane and tail, which Sombra learned from experience, can be a downfall when it gets messed.

The mare shook his hand and then pulled away slowly. "My name is Rarity." She stared at him a bit longer, which was getting on Sombra's nerves. It was annoying, as if she had never seen a stallion before. She finally looked back to Fluttershy and asked, "Where did you say you and Mr. Crystal meet?"

"Uhm… uh…" Fluttershy's neck and face flushed. "We- uh…"

"We met in the Crystal Empire." Sombra interrupted. She must have been in the Empire since it returned after so long.

"Oh?" The unicorn, Rarity, raised a delicate eyebrow. She looked to Fluttershy questioningly. "When did you go to the Crystal Empire, dear? Last time we all went was to visit Cadence and Shining." She narrowed her eyes at the two. "So when did-"

"Rarity!" Sombra looked to the voices source. He found a stack of light colored boxes moving toward them. Upon closer inspection, Sombra saw claw-like fingers grasping the bottom of the boxes. The legs were covered in black jeans and the shoes were a light gray color. After another look Sombra saw a purple tail with green spines. As the creature stopped beside Rarity, it put down the boxes and stood straight up and stretched. It was a dragon. A purple dragon with green spines. He a few inches smaller than Rarity and had green eyes. He had on a dark purple hoodie that seemed to swallow him. After he stretched, he looked to Sombra and squinted his eyes to get a better look. "Um… Hi?" He gave a small wave.

"Hello." Sombra gave a nod to him.

The four stood in a silence. Then Fluttershy gently grasped Sombra's elbow and quietly said to Rarity, "Well… We better be going. See you soon." She then guided herself and Sombra away from Rarity and the dragon.

Once they left, Spike asked Rarity, "Who was with Fluttershy?"

Rarity narrowed her eyes at the two. She didn't trust that stallion. "Come on Spike. We're going to follow them."

As she started to walk away, Spike called out, "What about your-" Spike pointed to the boxes before sighing. Sure he was strong, but no dragon could lift all of Rarity's purchased items. With a heave, Spike tipped and swayed until he was right on his two feet. He then quickly tried to catch up to Rarity.

Fluttershy's heart was beating rapidly. She had quickly directed herself and Sombra to one of the nearest clothing stores, which was actually around the corner and brought them both to the back toward the Stallion section. Finally she stopped at the shirts and gave a deep breath that she was holding. Sombra had handled the situation well. Except now she is going to have to make up another lie to tell her friends. She had no explanation for meeting Sombra. She looked at the stallion in question and found him already staring at her. Her face heated up and she looked down to find her hand still holding onto Sombra's elbow. She quickly removed her hand with a mumbled apology. She looked to Sombra behind her curtain of pink mane. "This is… um… where we can find you some… uh… clothes."

"Alright." He stood for a moment before sifting through some of the hanging shirts. Fluttershy thought to make herself useful and look along with him. "Where did you get the name Shaded Crystal?" Sombra asked, making Fluttershy stop what she was doing to look at him.

He was looking through the shirts instead of her, which she was grateful for. It was hard to concentrate under his gaze. She looked back at the shirts again, feeling warmth spread to her cheeks. "I read it in a book…" She answered quietly. _Please don't ask me which one. Please don't ask me which one._

"What book was it?" Sombra asked. He took off a black shirt and held it up to look at. It looked too small at the sleeves and was short on the stomach.

"What size is that?" Fluttershy asked taking hold of the fabric to look in the collar. _A medium?_ She thought as she looked at the tag again. She shook her head and gently took it out of Sombra's grasp. "You may need a bigger size. This one is too small." She put the shirt back and sifted through to find another size. _Maybe an extra-large or a 2XL?_ She thought.

Sombra nodded in understanding before he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. He shouldn't do that… it was as if he was tempting Fluttershy to get closer to him. She was slightly proud of herself when she didn't jump into his arms. "You didn't answer my question." Sombra said making Fluttershy stop momentarily before moving on again.

"I… I think you should try these sizes on." She grabbed two different shirts in two different sizes and pushed him to the dressing rooms. Before he could speak, Fluttershy pushed him into an empty stall and closed the curtain. She turned to the waiting area and sat in one of the chairs. She rested her elbows on her knees and placed her face in her hands.

If she told him what book it was, he may laugh at her. _Maybe if I tell him, he may not know what book I'm talking about._ Fluttershy thought. But it was foolish to say it now. It would be silly. "Fluttershy?" She looked up at the sound of her name and almost laughed. Sombra had walked out in one of the shirts she had blindly picked out for him. This was an orange-yellow shirt with black horizontal stripes. It was well fitted and actually looked decent on him, though he was not impressed. "I don't like this one." He complained.

Fluttershy tried not to laugh as she covered her mouth with her hand, but she was shaking so much that it was enough to make Sombra's frown bigger. He was about to turn away when Fluttershy got up and said, "N-no, wait!" The sound of laughter was evident in her voice. "It- it actually looks g-good." She walked toward him as he had turned around to partially face her. Fluttershy grabbed ahold of the collar and peeked at the size. _An extra-large._ At least she knew what size to get him. She looked at Sombra and smiled. "I actually think it looks fine on you."

He looked surprised at her words but recovered quickly with a slight shake of his head. "Well, I don't like the color of it." He said stubbornly. Even though he had a dark coat, Fluttershy was sure she saw a blush on his cheeks. He glared down at the material and took a pinch of it. "It fits me well, but the color is not to my liking."

Fluttershy suppressed her laugh once again and said, "But I think it looks fine to me. In fact I think the color suits you." It was true. The color looked better on him and somehow amplified the fact that he was handsome. "Can I have the other shirt? I'll go find more shirts in this size for you to wear. And maybe I can find some colors that will look good on you." Who was she kidding? He could wear a rainbow and it would still look good on him.

Sombra grumbled and handed her the other shirt. "I would prefer red or blue, please." He said which surprised Fluttershy when he said 'please'. _I guess he had to learn manners when becoming a king._ Fluttershy thought.

As she turned to go back to the shirts a realization dawned on her. _He had said my name._ She looked back, just in time to catch Sombra before he walked into the dressing room. "You called me by my name." She said.

Sombra looked back at her and gave an award winning smile. "I remembered." He said before he slipped back into the dressing room and closed the curtain behind him.

Fluttershy turned around with a heavy blush, a beating heart and a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

What felt like hours to Sombra, he and Fluttershy had chosen fifteen shirts, five jeans and eight pairs of shoes. Unfortunately, he had chosen that hideous yellow and black shirt because of the way Fluttershy complimented it. When she started smiling and laughing she gained a twinkle in her eyes. She looked like a crystal pony, shining and glittering to him. After the first shirt, the rest went by fairly easy. When Sombra found a shirt to his liking he asked for Fluttershy's opinion. She would only tell him what was good about the attire until Sombra coaxed her to give the rest of her opinion. He actually liked when she gave her opinion. It was strange that he would want this mare's opinion, but there was something about her that he wanted to please her.

Once they got to the front of the counter, the mare was waiting with a smile. "Will this be all for today?" She asked kindly. She was a dull, yellow colored earth mare with a rust colored mane and tail and befitting emerald eyes. Her smile turned seductive- or what Sombra believed she thought was seductive- when she saw him. "Or would you like to hear about our specials?" She said slowly and again- what she thought was seductive. Sombra glared at her to warn her away but she seemed to only wink in response.

"No thank you." Fluttershy said as she pulled out her wallet from one of the secret pockets she had in her skirt. She seemed to ignore that the other mare was making a move on him. It bothered Sombra to know that she was not affected by the mare. It was as if he _wanted_ Fluttershy to be angry at the mare. _What is wrong with me?_ Sombra thought as he put a hand to his forehead. Maybe the shopping got to him.

"Are you okay… um, Shade?" Fluttershy's voice drifted to him. She had just used the new name they silently agreed upon. He still did not know where she got that name from and was determined to find out later.

"I am fine… Fluttershy." He said. For reasons unknown to him, she blushed. Maybe she was affected by him somehow? It was strangely pleasing to know that she was affected by him. Sombra made a mental note to say her name more often so he could see her blushed face. Though he would prefer a passion induced blush, but he would settle for this. For now.

Soon the mare scanned all the items they had. One item that Sombra found was perfect for him. A black and red plaid shirt that rolled up to the elbows. He and Fluttershy both thought it looked good on him and Fluttershy made a comment about it being good to work in. He didn't mind about that. If he was going to be here a while, then he would have to gain some money somehow. He just needed to find a job that's fitting for himself. "You're total is…" The mare's eyes widened at the price before putting up a smile. "300 bits."

"300 bits?!" Fluttershy exclaimed, if you call raising your voice level one octave an exclamation. Her eyes had widened and she clutched her wallet and the counter while leaning to look at the price. Sombra did not see the price as an issue. He had bought things worth thousands of bits. "A-are you sure that," Fluttershy visibly gulped and looked at the price in sheer horror. " _that's_ the price?"

"Yes ma'am. That is the price." The mare said, smiling as if it didn't effect Fluttershy.

Sombra inwardly growled at the mare for causing Fluttershy to act in this way. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he watched Fluttershy look into her wallet. But he felt something hard poke at his palm and took a hold of it. When he peeked at the item, his eyes widened at the sight. _I had forgotten all about these._ He thought with astonishment. He looked to Fluttershy who was mumbling something about the clothing and made a decision.

Fluttershy counted the bits in her wallet for the fourth time. _258 bits._ She worried her bottom lip between her teeth and considered the items. _Maybe we could take away some shirts and lessen the shoes._ "Here. Let me." Sombra said.

When she looked up, Fluttershy gasped. He had somehow gotten hold of a ruby. It shined and glistened in the light as it was set onto the counter for Fluttershy and the mare to gawk at. Once he set the jewel on the counter, Sombra picked up the bags of their purchases and looked at Fluttershy. He jerked his square and muscular jaw toward the door. "Let's go." He rumbled. As she followed Sombra out the door, she looked to the cashier mare to see her expression. She was gaping with her mouth wide open as well as her eyes, staring at the gleaming crystal.

They walked out and were back into the silence again. Fluttershy was pondering on where Sombra had gotten the ruby. _Did he buy it somewhere?_ She thought to herself, taking a glance at Sombra. He was concentrated on the road in front of him. _What is he thinking?_

She asked quietly, "Som- er- Shade?"

He stopped walking and looked at Fluttershy's eyes. "Yes, Fluttershy?" He asked, curiously.

Her face heated up instantly. It just felt so… good when he said her name. _It's just the Season. It's just the Season._ She quietly repeated to herself. She franticly averted her eyes to anywhere but at him. Then she noticed the café that they were standing next to. _Coffee Cakes,_ was what the sign read. She looked at Sombra from the corner of her eye and mumbled, "Do you want to grab a bite to eat?"

He gave a small smile, then he leaned in just so an inch separates their faces. Fluttershy was sure her face was the color of one of AppleJack's apples. "Of course." He said gently.

He finally stepped away from her and it felt like the air returned to her lungs. She let out a breath that she was holding. As she blinked to regain her focus she saw Sombra walk off to the café and open the door. Fluttershy thought he was going to walk right through, but he surprised her by waiting for her at the door and watching her. Her face was still heated when she walked past him, giving a mumbled thanks.

Once she walked in, it seemed the entire store was watching her. _It's because I don't come out during the Season._ But then she got a whiff of Sombra's scent and also knew the reason. A new pony in Ponyville, which means ponies will talk. And the fact that he was with her, made it significantly worse. Or better. Sombra gently placed a hand on her back and lightly urged her forward. Fluttershy shivered at the contact and almost nuzzled him, but she resisted. As she was moved forward to the counter, she heard the comments being made.

"Who is that hunk of a stallion?"

"I can't believe the quietest pony in Ponyville, is with a stallion!"

"And during this time of the year too."

"I wonder if she is interested in switching partners?"

That comment made her angry for some reason. It wasn't like she and Sombra had done anything. Sure, she had taken off his shirt and yeah, she likes the color of his eyes and so what if she wanted to jump up and ride him like a naughty mare would? Fluttershy mentally shook her head and looked up to the menu, trying to avert her attention from the stallion that still had his hand on her back.

"Hi!" Fluttershy looked to see the cashier mare. She was a light brown unicorn mare with a darker brown mane that had some white powder in it. Her green eyes beamed at the two. She had on a green apron that covered her black shirt and nearly hid her khaki colored pants. "My name is Caffeine and I'll be helping you out today! Would you like to hear about our special's today?" Before either could answer she began talking. "We have our delicious Secret Seduction which is like a raspberry tea, but we add a little something to get the girls in the mood, if you know what I mean. We also have a Frappuccino called, Misty Eyed, which looks like our Vanilla Crème, but tastes different with the added cocoa and mint. We added some candy pop rocks so that when you bite into it, it makes the mist! Oh! I almost forgot to tell you about…"

This girl was going on and on about what they had, that Fluttershy was starting to think this was Pinkie's relative. _She certainly has the energy._ She was about to quietly interrupt when Sombra said, "I think I would like to try a Caramel Ice Coffee. What would you like, my dear?"

Fluttershy was quiet but she looked to the menu and ordered. "I would like a Vanilla Crème Frappuccino, please."

"All righty!" She grabbed two large cups and a pen and asked, "Who should I make it out to?"

"Shaded Crystal." Sombra said, before Fluttershy even got a chance at telling the pony. "Can we also add two Cake Pops, please?"

"Sure thing!" Caffeine beamed and handed the cups to another pony. As that pony was going about making the drinks, Caffeine went to get the Cake Pops. "Is that all for you today?" She asked once she handed them to Fluttershy. When she nodded, Caffeine punched in the numbers for the price. "You're total is… 5 bits."

Fluttershy practically dug out her wallet and shoved the 5 bits to the mare. She didn't want a repeat of what had happened earlier. She was still questioning whether he had bought them or stolen them. _Let's not make assumptions yet, Fluttershy._ She said to herself. _We don't know if he stole the jewel or not._ With a quiet thank you, she pulled herself and Sombra to an empty table to wait for their drinks.

Sombra was a tad confused by the mare's actions. Fluttershy almost dragged him to the table they were now seated at. He had heard what everyone was saying when they had walked inside the establishment, but he was also confused by their comments. _What did they mean by this time of the year? That unicorn mare, Rarity, called it, 'The Season.'_ He wondered what it was about this "Season" that got everyone so concerned about it. _And what was that just now? Why did she pull me away?_ Sombra noticed the strange behavior Fluttershy had when she paid for the beverages and the snacks. Almost like she didn't want Sombra to pay. _It was just a ruby._ He thought as he looked at the treat in his hand. It was a Cake Pop, what he had ordered himself and Fluttershy. His looked to be chocolate with a hard dark icing and pastel colored sprinkles. Hers probably was a vanilla by the light color icing and the same colored sprinkles. "Do you… like… Cake Pops?" He asked, hoping to engage in a conversation. He didn't like when they were quiet. It only happened a few times since he met her, but he already wanted to hear her voice. _One day it will be screaming in pleasure._ The twisted voice in his head promised.

"Um… yes. I have tried them before. One of my friends works at a bakery, so she usually has me and my other friends try them." She smiled and looked at her Cake Pop. When she brought it to her lips and began to lick it, Sombra had to shift in his seat to find a better position.

She gave a delicate swipe of her tongue to the treat in her hands. She did it again and once more, taking a few sprinkles, all while Sombra tried to keep his erection down. _Don't think of it like that. Don't think of it like that._ But his mind had already twisted the image of her doing that exact same thing to his penis. _Dammit._ She then did the inexplicable. She popped half the treat into her mouth and slowly, very slowly, pulled it out of her mouth. _The damn thing was chocolate the whole time._ She smiled and blushed slightly. As she chewed half the treat, Sombra tried not to go crossed eyed. _She is just eating a damn sweet, which is what you should do too._ Sombra reminded himself.

Sombra popped the treat in half and yanked the stick out of his mouth. He let it sit in his mouth, before he took a bite. It was indeed chocolate, like he thought it was. But it was moist and easy to chew and swallow, which he had to stop himself from going to the front and asking for the rest. He was always a sucker for sweets. Many times he had snuck into the castle's kitchen to steal a piece of cake before it was served to his family.

Sombra looked to Fluttershy and caught her looking back down at her treat. So she had been staring at him too. Sombra unconsciously sat up straighter to make himself look bigger. Before he could start to talk to her again he heard his name, his new name, called. When Fluttershy was about to get up he stopped her by saying, "Allow me."

Once he got there, he grabbed the drinks from Caffeine. Before he left though she whispered, "You and her are such a cute couple." She winked and went to take care of some other customers.

Sombra was confused again but shrugged it off and turned to his seat. But before he made a step he saw four males had come up to Fluttershy. She was looking uncomfortable and flustered and they had a look in their eyes that Sombra knew all too well. He was seething as stomped his way over to the ponies, trying not to crush the drinks in the process. It took all his self-control to appear calm when he really wanted to go on a rampage.

Two of the males were pegasi, like her, and twins by the look of it. Both were orange, had bright green eyes and white mane's and tail's. Only difference was the length. The one that was hovering over Fluttershy had a longer mane and tail, whilst the one sitting on the table with a boyish grin had the shorter. One male was a rain colored blue unicorn with black shoulder length mane and short tail. His golden eyes were glued to Fluttershy's breasts as she tried to make herself look smaller by crossing her arms over her chest and resting her hands on her shoulder's. The last male was sitting where Sombra had been. He was a white earth stallion with a short, pale green mane and tail. His blue eyes watched Fluttershy with sick interest, as if he was already imaging what he was going to do. Too bad he won't be doing anything of the sort once Sombra was done with him.

As he got closer, Sombra heard the unicorn say, "Why don't you just come with us? I'm sure we can pay more than whatever that colt is paying you."

That got Sombra in a rage. With a calming aura that scared everypony in his path, he used his magic to lift the lid of his tea and sent it flying toward the unicorn. Once it landed on him, he turned around and was about to yell at whoever until he caught sight of Sombra. He immediately coward in fear at the massive size of him. He noted that the earth pony was already getting up and backing off. The short maned twin got off the table and the long maned twin was heading toward the door already. _At least they have the brains to escape._ Sombra stared the unicorn in the eyes and watched with sick amusement as the colt tried to look brave.

"What were you saying, _colt_?" Sombra asked calmly. Inside, he was thinking of spells that could aide him in disposing of the nuisance.

The unicorn tried his best to seem strong willed but Sombra could tell it was only to mask his fear. "I-I… uh…" He was stuttering and staring to shake and sweat.

Sombra quickly used a spell that would poke inside his mind and brought forth his worst fear, which was the dark. Sombra waves the illusion of the room getting darker and he and the other unicorn standing alone in the room. The colt looks around the room in horror and starts to mumble about not being alone and that it was getting too dark and where a stuffed dragon by the name of Mr. Knight was. Sombra hissed to the unicorn with his mind, _"Look here…"_ The unicorn did as he was told and his eyes almost immediately went green and had the purple shadows flowing from his eyes. He was watching as Sombra started to disappear and left his red eyes glowing, until the unicorn curled into a ball and laid on his side.

As quickly as he used the spell, Sombra stopped it. Now he and the rest of the room was looking at the colt who was on the ground, lying on his side in a ball and weeping about not being alone. He flicked his eyes just in time to see Fluttershy stare in horror at the unicorn. She slowly raised her eyes to his. They were filled with tears and fear, what Sombra suspected was from when those stallions ganged on her and by what she had just witnessed.

Sombra rarely felt any guilt, but when she had looked at him that way, Sombra wished he had used a different approach on the situation. He gently took hold of Fluttershy and took her out of the building, using his magic to open the door and glide their items behind them. _Dammit…_

Fluttershy was shaking all over and was close to tears. She had never been ganged on before and had never seen anything so scary in her life. When Sombra had come to her rescue, it was almost like one of her romance novels. Her stallion would intimidate the other stallion until he left her, then he would sweep her off her feet and carry her to the nearest secluded spot to show her how much she means to him.

But Fluttershy knew that that would never happen. One: She and Sombra had just met. Two: She was not nearly as attractive as what the stallions proclaim. Three: Sombra was intimidating to her. And what she had witnessed, proved how strong he is. And it scared her.

She didn't know what had just happened, but it was a big deal no less. Sure, the pony went over the line assuming Sombra was paying her to be with him, but he didn't have to be severely punished. Twilight had told her and the other's what it looked like to have been shown your fear by Sombra's magic. Your eyes turn green and a purple mist flows out the corners of your eyes. That's exactly what had happened to that unicorn. He was shown his fear and it was used to abuse him.

"Fluttershy. Here" His voice cut through her thoughts and when she looked up to meet his gaze, it looked like he was sad. Her Frappuccino, which she had forgotten in the short time, floated to her. She took it gently and the magic disappeared. She took a sip and took a calming breath before looking to Sombra. He opened his mouth a couple of times before shutting it. He sighed and asked, "Did you need anything else from town?"

Fluttershy was slightly relieved that he didn't bring up the incident, but the look in his eyes told her that he had wanted to. Fluttershy looked down at her feet and thought for a moment. _The pantry is full, but only enough for me. I'll go shopping tomorrow for food. The animals all have their food ready in the shed. So why do I feel like…_ She then remembered what she had promised to Angel Bunny. "I need to pick up some cupcakes for tonight." She said quietly.

He looked confused for a moment but nodded in understanding. She started in a direction of another pastry shop with Sombra following silently behind her. She didn't want Sombra and Pinkie Pie to meet. Knowing her energetic behavior, Pinkie might scare Sombra. And Fluttershy just wanted to get home quickly and go to bed. Which reminded her that she needed to find a place for Sombra to sleep.

For a moment Fluttershy almost wanted to ask Sombra if he preferred to sleep with her, but with a blush and a shake of her head, she dismissed the idea. Of course he can't sleep with her. That was just absurd. She couldn't even imagine what it might be like to curl up against his bulking chest. Her head may rest on it while he stroked her hair. And maybe she would get to inhale his masculine scent…

"Fluttershy!" His voice made her stop so abruptly, she might as well slammed into a wall. She looked back to find that he was a few feet from her. All their bags from the clothing store were floating next to him. He crossed his arms and said in a harsh tone, "I asked you if you were alright."

Fluttershy blushed at the realization of not paying attention. Plastering what she hoped was a genuine looking smile she replied quietly, "I'm alright."

Apparently, he didn't buy it. Instead he walked until he was right in front of her. She looked up with frightened eyes as thoughts of what he might do to her. _Is he going to yell at me? What if he tried to scare me with his magic, like he did with that other pony? Is he going to say that he finds me attractive and wants to fuck me senselessly right here in the middle of the street?_ She blushed at the thought, but mentally shook it away. _This dang Season is getting to me._

She was shocked out of her mind when a soft, yet firm hand came to caress her cheek. She looked at Sombra and found him gazing at her with a strange warmth in his eyes. His thumb lightly swiped under her cerulean eye. "Fluttershy…" He whispered. Was it her imagination, or did her just step closer? Her eyes fluttered when she felt how warm his hand was. She unconsciously nuzzled into it, closing her eyes, and took a deep breath of his scent. She felt comfortable. Content to just stay here with him. "Sombra…"

"Awww! You two are adorable!" A sudden voice piped.

As quickly as the moment came, it disappeared when Sombra pulled away from her. It took Fluttershy a full minuet or two to regain her composure. Her cheeks were still aflame with his touch and a dash of embarrassment. _Goodness…_ She felt that all the way to her toes. It was like a spark when he touched her. She looked around to find the source of the voice, both in thanks and in irritation.

The sign read, _'Sugar Sweet Cakes'_ in sparkly pink paint with a cupcake where the 'a' was to be in _Cakes._ The mare was leaning her elbows on the counter of her stall. She was a unicorn with big blue eyes. Her fur was a pale yellow, shades lighter than Fluttershy's. Her mane and tail were bright pink with a white stripes running through. Her shirt was white and she wore a pink, ruffled apron. Her stall was plastered with different sized cupcakes in different varieties. She smiled and said, "Don't mind me, continue."

"Somethings should be done in private. Without intrusion." Sombra growled. Fluttershy blushed at what could be done in "private".

"Alright, I'm sorry." The stall mare put her hands up in a surrender motion. "But you should know that I'm not trying to be a pervert or anything. I just see it happen a lot that it becomes entertainment on a quiet street."

"What do you mean it happens a lot?" Sombra was still growling, but it was decreased. Fluttershy thought that was a good sign.

The stall mare raised a questioning eyebrow. "What do _you_ mean? You do know what season it is right?"

Fear bubbled up inside of Fluttershy. She was hoping to avoid this until they were alone. "Shade…"

"What season is it?" Sombra growled. He looked angry, the muscles in his arms were bunching together, ready to fight.

"What season…" She looked confused before she said, "It's the Heated Season."

Sombra stared at the ceiling fan. His arms were crossed behind his head as he laid on the bed that Fluttershy gave him. He kept replaying the scene in his head.

" _What is a Heated Season?" Sombra asked with a curious glance to Fluttershy. She seemed to be horrified at the scene. He suspected that she never wanted to breech the subject._

" _The Heated Season is the time of the year when a males are overly attracted to females. The females are ready to mate and have children… I thought you knew this? Most ponies know this stuff from overhearing their parents from the next room going at it."_

" _I'm not from here." He growled at her. "I'm from the Crystal Empire."_

" _Oh. That's why your coat looks shiny." The unicorn smiled and casted a glance at some of the pastries on her stall. "Still, I suspect even Crystal Ponies to know this."_

" _Well, since I don't," Sombra growled through clenched teeth. "Tell me about this season."_

" _It's only the first day of the Season." The unicorn was waved him off as she looked around her stall of pastries. "Not many are at the height of mating, unless you were horny to begin with. Most males with a female usually mate with them all the Season. But unmated males and females will go into a frenzy. If without release for too long, accidents can occur. Such as rape and pregnancy. And it will be allowed until the end of the Season when everyone is back to normal. You'll be fine so long as your marefriend gives you what you need, but you need to do it in turn."_

" _She's not my marefriend." Sombra's voice softened. It almost felt wrong to say that she wasn't his. Almost._

 _The mare in question was blushing and shaking from head to toe. She was blinking her sapphire eyes rapidly, as if to hold back tears. She quietly stepped toward the stall and put down a few bits. "Two-o… carrot c-cupcakes… p-please." She barely whispered. Her voice was cracking and Sombra felt terrible for what he had said, even if it was the truth._

 _The mare made haste with gathering the cupcakes and placing them into a bag. She leaned to say something to Fluttershy, but Sombra was unable to hear. He didn't even get a chance to talk to her as she quickly raced down the sidewalk. Sombra didn't feel like using magic this time. Instead he grabbed the bags that had been set by his feet and began to walk._

" _You're going to hurt her one way or another." The unicorn's voice broke through his thoughts. "I can tell you'll be bad for her heart."_

Sombra heard a tentative knock on his door. He knew she was out there. "Come in." He called out quietly.

Her head peeked in as the door opened, only one sapphire eye was seen. Her pink mane was most pulled into a high ponytail with a little hanging at the side of her face. The rest of her body followed soon after, which was clad in different attire than before. She wore a light yellow tank top with thin straps, a pair of short green pants and blue boots. She held folded blankets in her hands. "I… brought these… for you. It can get… cold… over here." She forced out each word without looking at him.

It made sense why she would avoid him. Once they got back she immediately led him to a spare room on the second floor. After a quick and quiet goodbye, she had fled to the kitchen. Sombra had stayed in his room the rest of the day to try and heal his minor scrapes. The wound on his shoulder would definitely leave a scar, but he would ask about a doctor tomorrow. No use going into town after a rather hectic day.

She set the blankets on his side table, still trying to keep her distance. "I'll be in the backyard if you need me." She whispered and fled before Sombra could get a word out.

Sombra was back to being alone, but now it was even more painful. "Shit."

Rarity watched Fluttershy through her binoculars that she had borrowed from Pinkie. She looked upset about something as she planted some seeds into the ground. Rarity knew of only one male that could do this to her best friend.

"Uh… Rarity?" Spike asked his marefriend, who was currently sitting atop a tree branch. "Are you sure they're together? I'm sure that Shade is just a friend of Fluttershy's."

"My dear dragon, what you do not see is that these two obviously have sexual tension between them." She put down the binoculars to look at her companion. She would always say that she had quite a catch in a handsome young dragon. What she hated was that he was a few years younger than herself. "Which means that they obviously have some sort of sexual experience or at least _want_ to be in a sexual relationship."

"You sure that's not the Season and the paranoia that she finally has a male friend that's not me?" Spike sucked on a lollipop that Rarity had made for him. The candy itself was actually a ruby that Rarity deemed 'unfit for a dress of her quality'.

"What it is, is that I am trying to protect my best friend from losing her virginity to a stallion that will only like her for her body." Rarity went back to scanning Fluttershy's backyard. "She deserves better than that."

Spike knew that his marefriend was protective of the pegasus. She just didn't know that she can be _too_ protective. Spike knew of one thing that could distract her. Throwing his lollipop away, he climbed up the tree with ease to his marefriend. She was oblivious to her companions whereabouts, so when she felt hands on her hips and the world became a blur, she had yelped. "S-spike! What are you doing?! Put me down, you barbarian!" She slapped at his back but was careful to not hurt him too much.

Once on the ground, Spike sat Rarity down at the base of the tree. They were lucky to be in the woods, farther away from Fluttershy's house. "Spike! What is the meaning of-" She was instantly cut off by her dragon's lips on hers. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her gently by the hips.

When one of his hands reached the inside of her skirt, Rarity blushed. "S-spike. We… we're outside!" She tried to keep her voice even, but the ministrations that he was giving her were too much to bear. She shook as Spike rubbed her core from outside her panties. Her legs opening as an invitation.

"I don't see a problem." Spike whispered into her ear. Immediately, Rarity agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Soon Sombra found himself hungry. A stallion of his ranking should just ring a bell and expect his food to be prepared and given to him on a silver platter. But Sombra found that hard when the only other pony around feared him. _A shame._ He thought with a sigh as he prepared a sandwich. _She would make an excellent servant or harem mare._ Sombra shook his head to rid the thought of her in the harem attire, but found it hard to do. _Think of something else!_

Yes, like the fact that she withheld information regarding this _Season_. He saw no reason to hold back this tidbit of information. It seemed natural. In the end, he silently forgave her, chalking it up to slight embarrassment and awkwardness of their first meeting. _But why was it not around during my reign or before_? It seemed strange. Though, the more he thought of it, he may have had a Season. Just not during the spring. It may have been in the winter. _I do remember being horny during that season._ He thought to himself. _But I was always looking for a new mare to rut at the time. Now…_

Now he was too hungry to focus on other things. Sombra leaned on the counter, sandwich in hand as he thought of plan. His wounds still needed healing and he was going to go look in the local library and look up more information on his location. The books that Fluttershy had were mostly about gardening and how to take care of various animals.

He concluded that he would depart during the night, leaving a large quantity of his jewels to her as thanks for her hospitality. The thought of leaving the mare alone was causing him to feel strange. Almost empty. He shook his head and thought of the sandwich in his hand. Somehow it became less appetizing, but seeing as he hadn't eaten in a long time, give or take a few thousand years or so, he willed himself to eat just as the door opened.

He sensed her before he saw her. The nervousness she radiated told him that she didn't want to talk just yet. The fear she emitted said that she was afraid of him yelling or attacking her. He felt a pang of anger when she had brought such a thought to him. As if he would harm a mare as pleasant looking as her. But he felt a twinge of sadness, which was ridiculous, seeing as he brought fear and grief and hadn't felt it in a long time. _Get a grip Sombra._ He told himself.

He finally looked over to see her holding a small shovel and donned a large pink sun hat with a yellow ribbon. The dirt on her gloved hands suggested that she was gardening, though the fragrant smell of blossoms mixed with her more natural scent of sunlight and grass. "I…" She whispered in a sexily raspy voice. "I need a little help."

Fluttershy was still scared to approach Sombra after what had happened. Sugar Sweet's words still lingered in her mind. _"Men like him aren't to be trusted. Watch yourself, sweetie."_ He is a predator. She kept reminding herself of that. But she can't ignore him forever. "I…" She whispered again. "I can't reach the bag of birdseed in my shed… Can you give me a hand?"

She fell silent and looked at any place but him. Fluttershy couldn't bring herself to look at him after what happened in town. Why did she have to hide it from him? It must be common knowledge, even in the older times. She just felt embarrassed about it. One of her many Seasons and she finally has a companion that isn't one of her many animal friends. And a stallion no less!

But this stallion was, dare she say, sex on two legs. A walking mare magnet. Chiseled body like a god and a voice like dark chocolate. His coat was shiny and seemed to glow in the light, the crystal pony blood showing. His hair was silky and had that perfect look of feral and the bad boy charm made him tempting.

Why did he have to be so good looking? She didn't stand a chance with a stallion like him, not that she wanted too. She had a curvy figure. Large breasts and hips matched with a round face. The only thing that could be sexy about her was her cutie mark placement. A cutie mark was usually placed randomly on the body. Her actual cutie mark, three pink butterflies, were childish to some, but it brought a sense of happiness to her whenever she looked at it or her animals.

"Alright." Sombra said. She looked up from under her mane and saw him with, was that lust in his eyes? Setting his sandwich down, he took a deep breath. Once done, he looked back, the lust replaced by a hardness in his eyes. "Show me." He growled softly.

Gulping down her attraction, she led Sombra outside. Past all the empty houses and coops she had stored in her backyard to her sad little shed. She had meant to ask Applejack if she could help her fix it, but always forgot about it, some crisis or another to deal with in Ponyville and Equestria. The small brown shack was sad and depressing against her gorgeous landscape. The shed itself was falling apart. Overgrown grass at the base came to her knees and Fluttershy saw a few cracks in the already dusty glass of the windows. Tugging at the hole made by Robert, her woodpecker, that served as her door handle, she had to use both hands. The hinges were old and worn so the door only opened partially before it finally came down on her.

"Eek!" Fluttershy squealed as she started falling back. Instead of making a Door-Pegasus-Grass sandwich, she felt an arm come around her and saw the other prevent the door from falling on top. She looked to see Sombra had caught her in a very close embrace. She could feel his skin from where he held her by the waist, warm to the touch and with muscles to boot. Could hear his shallow breathing as he leaned over her. But his ruby eyes had locked onto her cerulean orbs. She felt trapped, caught in his embrace with no where to run. The fire in her lower belly started to hum to life as he leaned closer. All she had to do was lean in to complete the connection and then…

Widening her eyes, Fluttershy realized what she was doing. _Oh my sweet Celestia!_ She turned her head to look at the door. Her face grew hot as she tried to think of something to say. _I was about to kiss him! I was thinking about kissing Sombra!_

She heard a sigh and saw the door move from above to next to them and was lifted quickly to her feet and away from him in one swift motion. She swayed a moment to right herself. When she did, she looked to see Sombra glare at the now-door less doorway. "Why haven't you fixed that?" His voice rumbled deeply and sent a pleasant tingle down her spine.

"I- I had meant to do that…but I was busy." She said a scarlet color, Fluttershy stepped over the broken door and into the dark shack. For a moment she was scared. _I know I left the light on._ She thought. _Oh! It must have burned out again._ Quietly walking over to the corner of the room, she gently tapped the glass orb resting on the hay. "Um… Excuse me. But… The light blew out again… Can you please shed some light? If that is alright with you."

Soon, bugs started to fly out and above the ponies. The light emitted from their bodies made them look like stars against the ceiling. Fluttershy smiled and looked to Sombra and immediately met his eyes. She blushed and took a deep breath. She was in deep trouble.

Sombra was in deep trouble. She had felt good in his arms when he caught her. The body of a goddess and the softness of a freshly woven silk garment. The feeling of her heartbeat was strong and made him think of his own heartbeat. _They were in sync._ He had inhaled her scent. Flowers and the faint scent of animals, but there was another scent, this one was spicy, made him lightheaded and powerful. Then he realized what it was. _Arousal. She was aroused._

He had been in control during the walk. Denying his attraction to her as he stared at her ass the whole way to the dilapidated shed. He hadn't noticed how she was the perfect shape for sex earlier, he had assumed that she was of the bigger mares. He wouldn't have minded that. But she was in that shapeless cloth before, now, the pants she wore hugged her curvy hips and long legs. The shirt molded to her torso, stretching over her breasts and revealing her slender arms. One strap had fallen over to expose her shoulder. Sombra had had the sudden urge to bite down on it, to mark her as his.

The stronger urge was what he was _going_ to do. He had the urge to claim her mouth for himself, to show her that she was _his,_ she would not belong to anyone else. He was just a hairs breath away when she had turned from him. That was the end. Lights out, curtain closed.

Now, standing in the shed with the fireflies surrounding her, she looked like an angel. She was heaven on earth and one of the most gentlest mares he ever met. But Sombra saw something else. Not just the possibilities of intercourse, but of moments before and after. He could picture himself with Fluttershy on the couch. She would be sitting on his lap while he wrapped a blanket around them for warmth. Imagining her cooking for him and vice versa wasn't a bad thought. Even one of their foals would jump on the bed, eager to-

Sombra widened his eyes by the direction of his thoughts. He didn't even know her! But the more he rolled the thought around his head, the more the thought seemed to please him. He hadn't thought of a successor before, back when he was a king. He had only thought of the process of procreating a child. Now that he wasn't a king anymore, anything could happen.

Fluttershy blushed and looked toward the stacks of boxes and shelves that reached the ceiling, also with various sized holes. "Could…" She squeaked out. Clearing her throat delicately, she tried again in her normal volume. "Can you… Reach that?"

Sombra forced himself to drag his gaze to the bag on the top. Almost pressed to the roof was the bag of birdseed she needed. He nodded before climbing the stacks of boxes, he didn't want the risk of using magic while he was still recovering. Slowly, the bag came within arms reach. Standing on a paint bucket and a box of tools, Sombra reached for the bag. _Just a little bit further._ Sombra said to himself. But alas, it was futile. The bucket give way, along with the various other boxes. Sombra soon found himself falling.

Fluttershy gasped as Sombra and the storage started to fall. Thinking quickly she moved herself between the luggage and the boxes until she was faced with a falling stallion. Using her wings, she flapped as hard a she could to catch him. Grabbing him from under his arms, she lifted with all her might to hold him up, but alas, she wasn't used to holding more than a bunny or two. So they ended up falling.

She shut her eyes and waited for impact. Fluttershy was expecting a hard floor full of broken boards and old nails, instead she felt her body tingled with the familiar magic she felt when Twilight needed help with her magic. She looked up to find herself and the items around her floating in midair with a red light dancing around them. Sombra gently set her down on the ground as he was on all fours, his horn glowing a dark shade of red. The items floated out the door and settled on the ground in neat stacks.

Fluttershy looked to Sombra and noticed the way he tensed and clenched his jaw, the beads of sweat falling off his brow. What startled her was the blood stains on his shirt that seemed to grow larger. The biggest spot was on his shoulder. _Why is he doing that?_ Fluttershy thought. She knew about some unicorn magic and their limits, but this was severe. _His wound could get infected or he could bleed out or he could…_

Fluttershy gently rolled to her side and got on all fours. Quietly she crawled toward him, making sure not to distract him. "S-Sombra…?" She whispered. When he didn't answer but closed further into himself, she reached out a hand. "Sombra…?"

His hand clamped around her wrist and pulled her close. When her body met his, she was able to clearly smell the coppery scent of blood. He rested his head on her shoulder and took deep breaths. Fluttershy was scared for him and clearly saw that he was in pain. So, gathering all that she has of her courage, she gently wrapped her arms around him, rocking him back and forth. She did everything she knew would help a baby animal calm down. She slowly stroked his back along the spine and gently petted his hair as she whispered encouragements, keeping her breathing even and her heart steady.

She felt him slump forward and the magic fade in the air. When she turned to look at him, she found Sombra asleep. His arms were wrapped around her waist, so she couldn't get up at any time. She didn't want to wake him, but she knew she had to see him to the doctor in town. _What to do? What to do?_ She repeated to herself.

Finally, she got an idea. Quietly calling for Martin, one of her senior bears, she politely asked him for help. Gently nudging Sombra onto his nose, the old bear picked him up. Fluttershy helped to redirect the stallion into a more comfortable arrangement. Now lying on his stomach, he looked relaxed, albeit sweaty and bloody. Fluttershy looked at the handsome stallion before brushing away some strands of hair that fell over his eyes. Smiling softly, she whispered to him, "I'll take care of you… I promise…" With that, the trio made their way into town.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sombra awoke again. He tried to open his eyes, but everything seemed too blurry and too bright, so he closed them again. The pain was dull and he felt lightheaded. Instead of the warmth from Fluttershy, like the first time they met, he felt colder. Like the fall winds of the Crystal Empire when they entered through his windows of the castle. He tried to remember what he had done to be in this position again. _I helped Fluttershy to get her birdseed._ How could he not remember her glorious body pressed to his when they fell? Or the image of her serene body engulfed by the soft glow of fireflies. _I fell off the mountain of boxes._ That would explain the ache in his skull. And… What next? What happened after that?

He remembered the fall, the ground getting closer, the boxes falling around him, Fluttershy coming to help him. She couldn't hold them both and gravity took over. And then he- _By the Crystal Heart…_ He used his magic. Even he knew that using magic when injured was a bad idea. The injuries the magic user had obtained beforehand would reopen when a certain amount of magic is used. And being the idiot he was, Sombra had used enough pent-up magic to reopen all his previous wounds. That explains the pain all over. Though there wasn't much of it, it reminded him of the times when the nurses would give him a medicine that made him feel numb and his mind fuzz after a long and painful practice with the guards.

"Well now," An annoying voice called to him, causing Sombra to slightly open and glare at the figure. A dark cocoa colored earth stallion walked into the bright room. His mane was a lighter shade than his coat, short and very curly, the large glasses amplified his green eyes and the smile was too cheery for Sombra. His garments were strange. A large white robe with different pockets holding writing utensils for the clipboard he had in his left hand and a strange black thing hanging by his neck. The stallion, Dr. Clopstep by his name tag, smiled brightly. "You're a very lucky stallion. I hadn't seen so much blood on a pony and it not be caused by the animal he was riding on."

His smile was starting to annoy Sombra, so he tried to glare at him, but his lack of strength only caused a slight twitch in his brow. "Where…" He rasped. "Where… am I?" Now that his eyes were open, Sombra could see that his room was small. A closet in the corner and a chair next to his left side, a large window with clear curtains greeted the sunlight. His bed had gates on the side of his head and had him at an almost upright position. What unnerved him was the strange machinery next to him. One made an annoying beeping sound, another hummed and a few had strange tubes connected to them. When he followed the devices, they led to his own person. One was under his nose and connected behind his ears, a few others were connected to his arms.

"You're in the hospital, young man." The doctor sat in the empty chair next to the bed and angled it to where Sombra could see him. "Can you explain what happened, Mr. Crystal? Your marefriend gave her side of the story, but I would like to know what happened before you used magic. What exactly happened to cause the amount of injuries on your being?" He picked out a pen and sat up to write down his account.

Sombra would've widened his eyes if he hadn't been drugged. _Mr. Crystal? My injuries? Marefriend?!_ He felt a little more lightheaded at the idea of becoming a coltfriend. It didn't bother him, no, quite the opposite. He actually liked the idea of Fluttershy being his marefriend. A primal part of him thought it was a good way of saying that she was his. That she was his property. But another part of him, a more civilized part, thought it was… pleasant to have another half. Even if it was a lie. _For now._ That damn voice whispered.

He blinked slowly. A plan formed in his mind, one which seemed plausible to him. Sombra inhaled slowly and breathed out. "My injuries…" He rasped, his throat felt dry for some reason and there wasn't enough saliva to swallow. "Were caused by my previous job."

"And what is your job, Mr. Crystal?" Dr. Clopstepper asked, writing something down on his notepad. He grabbed a plastic cup filled with water and a small pink straw and brought it closer to Sombra.

Once he took the offered drink and took a long drawl, the dark stallion let the cool liquid flow down his throat. "I worked at… The Crystal Empire…" It wasn't a total lie. When he was a lad, his father, the previous King, had him working different jobs around the empire at different times. _"It will do you good to know our ponies. Might even help you get more knowledge into your thick skull."_ That's what his father had said to him before.

"The Crystal Empire?" The doctor raised his brow. "You're from the Crystal Empire?"

"Yes…" And he wouldn't mind returning one day to be a king, but that would be in the future. No need to rush now.

He smiled and seemed to get excited. "Well! Isn't that wonderful! I have heard many beautiful things about that place. You'll have to tell me about it sometime." His smile faltered a little. "But can you please explain what your expertise was?"

"Of course…" Going through the list of jobs he had, he came to the most believable. "I was a gem miner."

"A miner? What kind of accident caused this-" he gestured to Sombra's body. "Much bodily harm?"

Sombra almost smiled. His strength was slowly coming back and his conscience was clearing. "When I was mining, I had hit a certain weak spot. It caused the wall above me to collapse. I tried to get out as quickly as possible, but it happened too fast… A few of my friends went with it…" The story wasn't fake. It had happened, many years ago. He still remembered the cries of over fifty ponies as the cave walls fell on top of each other.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Dr. Clopstep bowed his head in respect for the dead. When Sombra told him it was okay he raised his head back up and gave a small smile. "Must've taken some time to heal with the amount of injuries you sustained, huh?"

"It hurt, but I've always been a quick healer." Even without the use of magic, the nurses had always marveled at how quickly his injuries would fade. They would sometimes joke that it was the royal blood that healed him.

"Well, if you stay away from using magic for a bit, then you'll be fine. However," His voice went serious, meaning the real business would follow. "Your body healed within six hours after surgery but your strength and magic is still very low." Fishing in one of his pockets he pulled out a small handful of something and showed it to Sombra. When the doctor opened his palm it revealed small shards of metal and jewels. "We had to remove these from your body in order to help you. And believe me, there was a lot. We still don't know if the ones we got were all the ones inside your body. You might want to come back in a week in case you have any pain or if these start appearing on your being. We will then see if we can get you prepped for surgery and have them removed."

Sombra nodded dumbly, wondering how he didn't notice that before. _You were staring at that mare's ass the whole time._ The stupid voice rang in his head. _A very nice ass, mind you._ He reminded himself. _Speaking of her ass…_ Sombra tried to look casual as he took glances at the window looking out to the hallway. No sign of the voluptuous mare anywhere. Sombra wouldn't go far as to say he was disappointed to not see her when he awoke, he was just… _Tired. Yes that's the word. I'm tired of not seeing her face and body right now._

It obviously wasn't casual enough. That annoying smile on the earth stallion's face grew and a knowing look twinkled in his eyes. Retreating his hand and placing the shards to his pocket, he explained. "Miss Fluttershy wouldn't leave until we told her that we don't specialize in animals. Especially ones that can cause more than half the injuries here."

Sombra nodded in understanding. He knew that having a wild animal in an enclosed space can be troubling. He once had a Snow Leopard kept in a cage for weeks on end. Sure enough, the damn thing got away by multiplying and escaping through the window, leaving a trail of snow in it's wake.

"I would also like to ask," Dr. Clopstep interrupted his train of thought. "How many times a day do you plan to have sexual interactions with Miss Fluttershy?"

Sombra, fully awake now, stared at the doctor as if he was proposing a ridiculous statement. _Oh wait… He did ask me a ridiculous question._ Blinking several times, the wounded stallion shook his head then focused on the stallion before him. He seemed at ease as if he asked this question everyday. Even had his clipboard out and pen ready to take notes! "Pardon me… Did you just ask me about… My sex life with… Fluttershy…?" He hesitated, hoping it was a sick joke.

"Yes." Clopstep nodded his head in confirmation, which only baffled the other stallion even more. "Yes I did. Speaking of which," Leaning down to rummage through a bag Sombra hadn't noticed before. "A friend of yours came by and left this package. Said it was for you and Fluttershy." Lifting the bag off he floor, he set it near Sombra as he looked at it cautiously. The bag was red, gold, and black striped with black, satin straps. Taking hold of the gold tag and turning it over to inspect the giver of this gift. _"To Shaded Crystal and Fluttershy. With Love From: Rarity and Spike."_ The names were written in elaborate cursive. "She said it was to prepare you for the Heated Season. Ponies already know that Miss Fluttershy doesn't come out during this time of the year and you need to relax and heal properly, so I say this is a perfect opportunity to let nature take its course."

Sombra closed his eyes and tried to tackle the headache that was approaching. "I don't… I don't understand. You said hat I needed to heal. Wouldn't having sex with Fluttershy prolong my healing process?" He was losing the battle as the doctor opened his mouth.

"Technically yes, but seeing as it is the Heated Season and hormones are at their peak, we can't really stop you or anyone from giving in to your desires, so to speak." His smile was annoying Sombra to the point where he knew he could jump out this bed and punch the smile off the doctor's face. "Let me ask you a question." Said doctor who was currently being stabbed with his pen inside Sombra's mind asked, "Are you sexually attracted to Fluttershy?"

"Yes." Was Sombra's automatic answer. "I don't think I've ever felt lustful for some pony as strongly as I feel for this mare." It was strange. Now that he truly thought about it, no other mare ever inspired Sombra to want to rut so much as Fluttershy does. It was as if the air around her was charged with some kind of aphrodisiac that drew him to her. _But your not even near her right now and you still want to fuck her._ The voice reminded him. It was very true. She wasn't even around and he had to fight to keep from getting a boner at the thought of having his way with her right in this room.

Clopstep smiled and nodded in understanding. "Then, it will only be a matter of time before either of you give in to your basic needs and rut in the middle of Town Square in broad daylight." He wrote something down and said, "I will write a prescription for you. Fluttershy already has her medicine and some extra protection at home. This medication will help you control your magic to only do basic spells such as levitation and making a small light and will also keep your hormones in check. Take one by mouth every morning before you eat and one after dinner. Try to keep a steady time schedule, such as if you wake up at six every morning and go to bed at seven at night, then take the medicine thirty minutes before or after." He smiled as he stood up. "Miss Fluttershy has been informed that the medication will work as long as you both have had some type of sexual intercourse at least once a day. Even simple touching or grinding will do ya good, but it seems more effective when you perform the act. She has the birth control already and condoms might be in the bag for you." With a smile and a final, "Feel better soon, Mr. Crystal." He left the king in his bed.

Sombra watched the doctor leave, his mind still reeling from the conversation. Permission to fuck the mare who tempts him with her delicious curves and seductive innocence? Hell yes! He just needed to take this slowly and carefully. Sombra took a peek inside the bag on his lap, trying to identify what he had to work with. His eyes roamed all the items as his plan formed in his mind and a wicked grin made its way to his face. Now I just have to-

"Shade?" The mare in question peeked her head inside, dressed just as sweetly as before. A spring green, off the shoulder, short sleeved shirt accentuated her torso. A long, flowing white skirt ended just above her ankles, showing off her green sandals that covered her feet. A beautiful blue eye stared at him since the other was covered by the pink mane that wasn't up in a ponytail atop her head. "Are you… Are you doing alright…? I can come back later…"

Sombra, no, _Shaded Crystal_ watched his mare squirm at the door. Oh, yes… By tonight, his mare would be screaming his name in pleasure.


End file.
